Night of the Wolf
by Colonel Karl L Schubaltz
Summary: **Karl/OC shounen-ai** Major Karl Schubaltz and the Werewolf named Leon reunite after 5 years apart (FINISHED) **1st Zoids Fic**
1. The Big Brawl

  
  
  


**Knight of the Wolf**  
_Act I: Green Eyes White Angel_  
Part One: _Transfer Student_  
Written by _Colonel Karl L. Schubaltz_

  
  
  
  
The Guylos Military Academy was only so far away, but it was still on the same route as the Hillsdale High School, a decent civilian High School that Thomas Richard Schubaltz attends. Karl Lichen Schubaltz, Thomas's brother attends the Guylos Military Academy, he has to... he volunteered himself to take on the family name into battle. Thomas rode his hoverboard alongside his brother's bicycle, a pair of earphones stuffed in Thomas's ears. "So I heard there's a new kid in the Academy." Thomas spoke, his hands in his pockets. "Yes, unfortunately. He's a very intelligent boy but he's somewhat of an upstart." "Upstart?" Thomas smirked, his hands still in his pockets, he stopped the hoverboard a few inches away from the curve. "Yes, he claims he knows it all yet he can back up those boasts almost to a fault. He's not very liked by the others, but he is super-quick to combat their jeers and taunts with his own. He even sent one girl crying to the clinic because he said something about her uncle molesting her when she was 7 and no one else knew about that." "Wow, sounds like a real brute." Thomas looked around and signalled to his brother. "Well, I'm off to school now, take care." "You too, Thomas." Karl pedaled his bike as far as he could get to the gates, four large cadets walked over toward him. They had mocking grins on their faces, they tore Karl from the bike. Struggling, Karl was thrown against the brick wall of the gates, the wind was knocked out of him. He hunched over but was soon lifted back up by the bullies. "Hey, faggot. Hand over your lunch money!" "G-get your hands offa me." Karl tried to speak through his recovering diaphram. "Whacha gonna do about it? Call daddy and tell him to lecture us to death?" "He gives repeated lectures..." A smooth, seductive voice spoke from across the pathway. "...I make my point in one sentence and I feel no need to repeat myself." The four large, beefy jocks turned toward a very handsome young man with black hair with one large blue streak, the most seductive indigo eyes and a killer smile. He had a wolf's claw earring in his right ear and a mark on his left cheek. He folded his arms and smirked again, the jocks advancing on him. "It's that crazy punk tranfer reject from Hillsdale." The red-headed jock cracked his knuckles, and grinned. "Let's get him and send him back to Hillsdale via UPS!" Leon looked at the four men with his right eye, there was a feral sparkle in his indigo hues. He slid his hands in his pockets and lounged back against the wall. "I warn you. This will hurt." When they swung at him, they saw Leon vanish suddenly before their eyes. The swinging jock blinked with total confusion and looked down. They saw Leon kneeling there with a grin on his face, he had wolf claws in his fingers. With a very feral grin, he spoke in his low tone. "I got a feeling you won't be missing these much." With a quick swipe of his razor-sharp claws, the area between the offending jock's pants turned crimson. He toppled over, screaming bloody murder. Leon leapt out of the way from the falling jock and with a balletic back roll, he landed daintly on his feet. The other three charged at him, causing Leon to do a series of fast-paced backflips. When he saw he wass cornered by the crowd and the jocks, Leon did NOT lose his cool façade at all. In fact his smile got more intense in its' ferocity. The crowd cheered the jocks to punch his lights out and wipe the grin off his face. One of them pulled out a stilleto and grinned at Leon just the same. Leon wasn't fast enough to dodge a slice to the chest and to the gut. "Stop!!" Karl shouted through the crowd, his voice unheard. "You're hurting him!!" The jocks sliced into Leon a few more times, and laughed with sadistic glee. When they turned away to revel in their victory, they didn't see that Leon didn't even budge upon being cut. "I said kill me, not tickle me." They turned around to see Leon standing there with a big grin on his face. He didn't even falter upon receivng such punishment, Leon dipped his fingers in one slash mark and licked them of the blood. "You are idiots. Didn't your crackslut mamas teach you that silver kills werewolves?" Before they knew what hit them, the jocks fell down with bloody clawmarks on their bodies. Leon holstered his wolf's claws and looked at the cuts as the wounds completely vanished without a scar. He turned toward the crowd and smiled, then with a calm, seductive voice, he spoke: "Boo." The crowd ran away, leaving Karl standing there rubbing his ribs. Leon turned around to see him standing there with a relieved look on his face. "You were worried about me, weren't you?" "Well, kinda. Those were Acer's boys." "Acer, huh?" Leon picked Karl's books off the ground and gave them to him. "The captain of the martial arts team Acer?" "Yes, he'll kill you, literally." Karl was very concerned about the safety of the new boy, Leon could see it in his green eyes. "You have nothing to fear, he can't kill me even if he hurt me." Politely, Leon extended his hand. "I'm Leon, you are...?" "Karl.... Karl Lichen Schubaltz." "You're Thomas's older brother, aren't you?" "Well, yes. Did you know him from Hillsdale?" "Kinda." Leon walked alongside the strawberry blonde teenager as he escorted his bike to the rack. "We weren't really that best of friends. I helped him with his Arcane Lore, he helped me with Modern Science." "Why were you transfered to the Academy?" "Truthfully? I was expelled from Hillsdale. Picked too many fights. The Guylos Military Academy was the only place that would accept me. They thought I was an unruly horse that could be tamed by the cracking whip." Karl gently took Leon's hand in his and rubbed the cutical around Leon's index finger. The wolf's claw popped up suddenly and without warning. Leon signed and popped the claws back in, then put the glove back on. "You're more of a wolf to me." "Yeah, I guess I kinda am." Leon smirked, his blue and black strands of hair slid over one side of his face. "Although, I can't really say for sure how long I can use my powers outright in front of other people. My brethern were burned at the stake for being who they are." "Werewolves." "I am more than a werewolf, Karl." Leon silently spoke to the blonde teenager. "I am an arch-mage and a psionicist. I am practically a walking genocidal bomb..." Karl's silence was shattering, but it at least gave Leon the comfort knowing that he's finally understood. They entered the hallways of the Academy and down the hallway. "I got Algebra before Phys Ed." Karl opened his locker and looked back at his new friend. "And after that is lunch, my family's friends owns a restaurant west of Lecia Town, join me." "You're inviting me?" "What does it sound like to you?" The teenager smirked and ran his fingers through his hair. "A date's a date. Meet me at the statue of Rudolph Zeppellin II at lunch time." "Gotcha." Karl smiled, then let his TARDIS keychain dangle shinely in the light of the hallway. That's when the bell rang and the two parted ways. Karl closed his locker and thought to himself. //I give Leon more credit than I used to. He is an honorable guy... just a bit unruly.// Leon scraped his nails against the lockers on his way to class, his feet were walking to Geometry, but his mind was carrying him to La-La Land. //That Schubaltz snob isn't such a bad kid... a little sheepish, but hey... that's what wolves are for, right??//   
  
  


**_-Continued-_**


	2. Something Special

  
  
  
  


**Night of the Wolf**  
_Pt. Two: Silver Crosses_

  
  
  
**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Dr. Who references flying around here, watch for falling TARDISes**   
  
Karl stood around the statue saluting the great Rudolph Zeppellin II, his watch ticking upon the waiting. Rain clouds were starting the gather around Lucia Town, the weather had gotten colder. The blonde teenager rested against the statue's foundation, his arms folded. In his uniform pocket was his good-luck TARDIS keychain and a green rabbit's foot. The blue police box appeared dented and scratched from years of abuse and wear-and-tear. Stepping onto the premesis was Leon, wearing shades and a killer smile on his pouty lips. Karl breathed a sigh of relief, then smirked. "You scared me, Leon." "My apologies." "Forgiven. Shall we be off?" "We shall." Leon ran alongside Karl as he pedaled his bike down the road. The restaurant they stopped at was a quaint little Italian-style café on the edge of town. Karl parked his bike outside and looked inside, Leon was by the bicycle looking at the people across the street. He heard what they were saying. "What is Young Schubaltz doing what that little freak?" "I thought Young Schubaltz was such a good boy with good morals." Leon frowned, his hair covered half his face, doing a good job to mask his angry and rage. Karl touched his shoulder and jumped when Leon did. "Sorry, but Felicia and Mario doesn't seem to be here. The shop is closed." "I see." Leon slid his hands in his pockets and smirked, but the smirk was to mask the pain. "Well, let's just get some coffee, I'm not really that hungry anyway." "Something wrong, Leon?" "Oh nothing's wrong, Karl. Nothing at all." "You sure? We can finish lunch at the Academy." "NO!" Leon snapped to that remark, causing Karl to buckle under the bark. Seeing Karl wincing, the handsome teenager turned around sadly. "...I'm sorry, Karl." "T-that's okay, Leon. Coffee's fine." They sat down at a small coffeehouse with a cup of cappucino and some cinnamon rolls. Karl stared into the pastries with a hungry glint in his green eyes. "Father would kill me if I had too many of these things." "Your father sounds like a real jerk." Leon took a savory bite out of a cinnamon roll. "Well, it's my fault he's that strict." The blonde teenager stirred sugar into his coffee. "I promised to take on the Schubaltz name for the Honor of the Empire." "Empire.... pheh." Leon stirred the coffee even more. "We used to fight _for the honor_." "We as in...?" "The Shadow Lords... my werewolf sect. They were my family when my mage and my psioncist family didn't want anything to do with me. They taught me how to use my magic and psychic gifts to defend the honor of Mother Gaia." "Mother Gaia?" Karl sipped his coffee, inquisitive on what he's being told. "It's a long story and I don't want to bore you." "No, this is fascinating, Leon. You should tell someone about this." "...who'd believe me?" Leon's voice was low and didn't try to conceal to pain and the sorrow. "...I'm already an animal in everyone's eyes." "Everyone thinks I'm some kind of spoiled brat." Karl frowned, his hands cuffed around his mug of coffee. "I don't have very many friends and I'm not well-liked in school." "I thought that too... I used to be one of those who thought that Good Little Karl was a mama's boy... But this is not the case now. I know you better." "And I used to think you were a snot-nosed anarchist punk who cared about nothing but himself and money. But now I know you better." "Tables have turned this day, I reckon." Leon smirked and sipped his coffee, Karl reached for a roll, unrealizing that Leon was also reaching for one. Their hands connected, causing Leon and Karl both to pull away, blushing. The town clock chimed 1 PM, lunch was officially over. It was raining outside, they darted back to the school. "I am unsure that my parents would accept us as friends." Karl turned toward Leon with a sad frown on his face. "But I don't care what they think." "Karl." Leon smiled, then reached to touch Karl's cheek with his hand. The history teacher stormed out and dragged Leon off by the unpierced ear. "You are late for history, young man. Get in here now!" She crowled, Karl parked the bike and walked inside.   
  
The family was gathered around the dinner table, Thomas was saying grace before they ate. Karl looked up to see his father looking directly at him with an angry scowl on his wrinkled, war-torn face. When Thomas was finished the family went to eat, Karl didn't appear to be hungry at all. "After dinner, it's target practice for you, Karl." The older soldier spoke with a deep, raspy voice. "Alright, father." "What did you do in school today, Thomas?" Their mother smiled as she twirled a noodle with her fork. "I flunked another test." Thomas sighed and continued to eat. "But what else is new?" The blonde woman turned toward Karl and smiled. "I heard you made a new friend, Karl." "What are you talking about, Patricia? Karl ain't got time for friends." Their father boomed, his eye on Karl. "Well, Mario and Felicia were telling me that Karl stopped at the café today with a boy with black and blue hair. So tell us his name, Karl." "His name's Leon." Karl ate a small forkful of spaghetti, and drank it down with wine. "That young punk that was recently transfered the the academy from Hillsdale?" The old soldier glared coldly into Karl's eyes. "Yes, father. Leon is different, but he's not a punk!" "He sent four boys to the hospital and one of them was completely castrated. Those four were next to be shipped to the Imperial base for military training and now the mayor and the academy don't have anyone to ship there until next year." The grey-haired man growled, his fists clenched. "He was protecting me! Those boys were about to beat the living shit outta me!" "Nonsense! You are a black belt in Karate and a brown belt in Tae Kwon Do! You could have easily fended for yourself!" "But if you will just listen...!!" "No more excuses, Karl! To your room!" With a hurt look on his face, Karl excused himself from the table and walked upstairs to his room. Patricia glared at the old cuss and frowned with great anger. "Why are you giving me that look, Patricia?" "Have a heart, Victor. Karl was only trying to tell the truth." "All fabrications, Patricia! Karl is well aware of defending himself." The older woman sighed and finished eating.   
  
Opening the window to the outside world, Karl looked back to see it anyone was coming. He bound for the thick tree branch right at his window and crawled to the trunk. Then he crawled down into the mud and looked back. The study light was off, that was always a good sign. Karl made a beeline for the gates, then opened them with his hands. The streets were wet from the rain and the fog, Karl was very careful about slipping while running. He got to the edge of the road when he spotted Leon walking down the street. "Leon!" Looking up, the raven-haired teenager saw Karl standing there. He smiled and rushed over to confront the blonde. "What are you doing out of your castle, Prince Charming?" He joked. "I came here for a night on the town with you, Big Bad Wolf." Karl joked back, both of them laughed light-heartedly. After the teenagers stopped laughing, they paused to collect their breath. Karl and Leon looked each other in the eyes, it was plain as day that there was something there. They just couldn't tell what. "The nomads are having a festival outside of town, care to dance?" "S-sure... I...." Leon took Karl by the hand and they rushed to the edge of Lucia Town where Gypsy-type travelers were dancing the night away, drinking homeade liquor and eating exotic foods. They looked at Leon with a big smile on their faces, but the nomads were leery of Karl's presence. Leon spoke to them in a foreign language, they dropped their guard. The musicians played music, Leon took Karl by the hands and they danced the night away. Time went fast and the bonfire got bigger, Leon and Karl stopped dancing so fast to look each other in the eyes. Karl's digital watched beeped 1 AM, causing them to break from their enrapturing stare. "I-i got to go, Leon. See you tomorrow at school." Karl rushed from the festival back home, Leon sighed sadly and sat down on a log with an old nomad woman.   
  
  


**-Continued-**


	3. Is It Love?

  
  
  


**Night of the Wolf**  
_Pt. Three: Is it Love?_

  
  
  
  
Karl was wide awake, tossing and turning in his bed. He thought of Leon, that was the only thing in his mind right now. He felt extremely bad for leaving him like that, after all, they both were having such a good time there. Sitting up to look out the window, Karl's eyes could see the lights of the nomad festival slowly start to fade with time. He walked to the window and opened it up, he leaned forward to look out into the night time cityscape. //Leon... w-why do I... why do I feel so strongly toward you?// The door creeked behind him, Karl turned around to see his mother standing there with a glass of warm milk. "Can't sleep, dear?" "No, I can't." "Here, have some warm milk." She set it on the nightstand and looked up at Karl. She pulled the curtains shut right in front of him and walked toward the door. "Those lights and music are doing no good, is it?" "No, it isn't." Karl was lying, but he kept his façade. "Good, that should help you." She closed the door, smiling. "Good night." When the hallway lights went off, Karl opened the curtains and continued to look at the dying nomad party. Suddenly, without warning, he heard the lonely cry of a howling wolf in the background. The howl was low and sorrowful and it seemed to be calling out to someone. Karl's fingers lightly gripped the windowsill, he was quite aware of who was howling. There hasn't been wolves here since he was a very small child. The wolf howled again, a low, soft dirge to the moons and what he has lost in his life. Karl listened to the howling wolf for another hour, but in the corner of his eyes, he saw the town's lights light up and the townspeople getting restless. Karl leapt back onto the tree branch and climbed down, Karl's manly body was being cut by the bark and by the branches. He dropped to the ground and rushed off into the forest. "Leon!" Karl called out into the dark forest, the howls getting louder and closer. He stepped onto an old path when a black wolf leapt in front of him. It didn't snarl or bark, its' golden eyes staring brightly into Karl's. Karl walked closer to the wolf, his hand extended. "Leon... it's okay... I'm here." The wolf licked Karl's hand and panted with a happy pant. It sat on its' hind legs and looked up at Karl. "We got to get out of here, Leon. The townspeople are arming themselves to hunt you." Karl warned, petting Leon's soft fur. "Kill the wolf!" They heard the mob nearby, the light from the torches was getting closer. Leon rushed into the brush, Karl close behind. They ran into the pale moonlight, the forest hiding all its' surprises. Karl stepped forward and a loud metallic SNAP was heard. The blonde teenager toppled down, yelling in total excruciating pain. His leg was ensnared by a bear trap, Leon turned around to see this. He turned human and tried hard to pull the trap apart. "Leon...!! You got to get out of here!" Karl's eyes watered, his fingers latched onto Leon's bare shoulders. "They'll try and kill me for being what I am... but they'll kill you for being associated with me. I can't allow that to happen." Leon put his magic and psionics into the opening of the trap. It opened up, allowing Karl to pull his leg out. Leon ripped the trap apart and tossed it aside, he scooped Karl into his arms and darted into the forest. The Schubaltz manor was just around the corner, Leon dodged a shot that was aimed at him. The lynch mob were now on horses, but Leon couldn't afford to let Karl get killed. He leapt over the wall, but a shot was heard and Leon thrusted his head back as blood sprayed from his back. He dropped Karl in the rose bushes and collapsed in the mud nearby. Leon was still, very still. The mud behind him was turning crimson, causing the blonde teenager to cry out for his friend. He limped toward Leon, helping him to the door of the manor, Leon was unconscious. His back was covered in blood, there was a nice-sized bullet wound in his back. With little difficulty, Karl was able to get Leon into his bedroom, since he father slept like the dead. Patching up Leon's bullet wound, Karl blatantly ignored the fact that his ankle was bloody and broken as well and was in great pain. Leon buckled from the pain of the bullet wound, he clutched the soft blankets tightly. "Leon... it's okay. I'm here..." Karl stroked Leon's sweat-dampened black hair softly. "Karl..." Leon looked back up at the blonde teenager, their gaze meeting softly. "Why didn't you leave me there?" "I couldn't." Karl's fingers entwined within the dark strands of Leon's hair. "I love you too much." "W-what did you say?" "I said I loved you too much." Karl just caught what he had said, he slapped his hands over his mouth. Waiting for a disgusted or angry reaction for his friend, Karl looked down against the white bedsheets of his bed. Instead, 2 fingers delicately slid under Karl's chin, a thumb pressed against his frowning lips. Leon tipped Karl's chin upward before leaning forward and tilting his head a little. Karl trembled in Leon's touch, but it was not a tremble of fear or terror. Leon's thumb stroked Karl's lips softly before they were nose-to-nose. He kissed Karl, his hand cupped on Karl's rosy red cheek. The blonde's green eyes went wide with shock, but they sparkled as his eyelids fluttered shut. Karl's hands were careful about the bullet wound as his arms slid around Leon's masculine body. They kissed again, Leon's hands massaged Karl's tensed back. When they finally parted to gaze into each other's eyes, Leon had a warm smile on his face. Karl's smile was equally warm, he rested his cheek on Leon's shoulder. "I don't want to lose you." Leon whispered, his hand stroked Karl's soft blonde hair tenderly. "I don't want to lose you either." The sun was rising when the alarm clock rang, it was time for school. With a quick swipe of his hand, Leon knocked the clock away and pulled the blankets over them. His fingers played with the soft strands of Karl's hair, they were looking each other in the eyes. "That ankle of yours is broken. It's best that you stayed home until I am able to heal it." "Don't go." "I won't." Leon whispered reassuringly, pulling Karl into his arms. "I promise." Karl's eyelids closed, his cheek on Leon's shoulder. Before he knew it, Karl was sound asleep, Leon stroked Karl's hair and back, watching the birds in the window.   
  
  


**-Continued-**


	4. 5 years later

  
  
  
  


**Night of the Wolf**  
_Pt 4: Assassination_

  
  
  
  
_During the Chaotic Century Days..._   
"Prozen doesn't want Schubaltz to live another day. He's getting to much to be a troublesome pest." "Yes, I personally agree." Marcus returned the statement, he walked with Hardin down the hallway. "He's getting too much to be a problem." "Schubaltz has costed the Empire millions with his tactics, by the time this campaign is over, we'll be bankrupt." "We cannot let him live." They didn't see a pair of indigo eyes staring down at them from the ventilation shaft.   
Mjr. Schubaltz put his uniform hat back on his head as he exitted his room. His soldiers were waiting for him to arise from the land of the dead to lead them to victory. His green eyes narrowed upon seeing Marcus nearing him, the crafty, underhanded soldier grinned at the handsome Imperial Major. "What a fine morning this is, Major." "I'm not in the mood for any pleasantries." He snapped at Marcus, then walked down the hallway with his soldiers behind him. "We must get to briefing ASAP." "But surely, Major... you do need coffee. That's always been a ritual for the Great Karl Lichen Schubaltz to sulk needlessly over a cup of black coffee." "Not today." Karl frowned as they entered the briefing room, they sat down at their seats and waited patiently for the briefing to begin. Karl had one hand in his pockets, he was fingering his old, beaten-up good luck charm, the TARDIS keychain from his youth. The door to the TARDIS was on the verge of collapse, but it could open to hold something. Inside was a small clay figurine of a wolf. That wolf had a deep personal sentiment. The lieutenant went to work briefing everyone in the room, it was a raid on a base somewhere south of Mount Gabianni. Karl folded his arms, his eyes staring intensely into the holoscreen. He was dog tired, no doubt about it. Marcus was right, he did need coffee. But he wasn't bound to leave briefing just to get a cup of coffee. Karl sat up from his seat and lo and behold, a cup of coffee sat in front of him. And it was in his standard Dr. Who mug, he didn't recall it being there. Dipping his finger in the hot liquid, Karl tasted it for poisons. It was okay to him, so he sipped the first life-giving sip and continued to listen to the briefing. No one saw the pair of indigo eyes staring at them from the ventilation shaft. But the figure inside was stared angrily at Marcus and the lieutenant. Then as quickly as it arrived, it was gone.   
  
Karl stepped out of the cafeteria when he was met up by Marcus. The crafty soldier patted him on the back, grinning. Karl growled upon Marcus's hand on his back, the black-haired second-in-command pulled his hand away. The blonde Major walked toward the hangar, he took his hat off his head to run his fingers through his hair. Placing it back on his head, Karl almost tripped over something. He stopped to see it was a soldier, Karl frowned but turned around to see four more there, aiming their guns at him. The soldier he nearly tripped over rose from the ground with his gun in Karl's face. "This way, Major." The soldiers shackled Karl's hands together and they escorted him through a dark hallway. Karl's eyes glared with anger and yet he donned the look of helplessness. His gun was ripped from its' holster as is was his dagger. The blue-haired soldier pushed Karl into the cell and closed the door, they aimed their guns at the blonde Major. "You will never get away with this." Karl growled, his expression deepening with anger. "I think we just did." Marcus appeared from behind the soldiers and aimed his gun at Karl. "No one will save you, no one knows you're here." "Marcus..." "Sorry, Major. Nothing personal." When the soldiers opened fire, something appeared in front of Karl. Karl opened his eyes to see a dark figure in front of him, it was hard to see who it was since it was dark here. The figure was taking the bullets for him, Karl sat up and called out. "NO!!!" The soldiers lowered their guns to see that the figure took no damage from that heavy fire. The mystery man was draped in Old Wild West clothes along with a black cloak tied together in a bow. The man's face was covered with a stetson and he was wearing round shades with no nosepiece, but they were attached together at the top. Half of his handsome face appeared to be covered by black hair with a blue streak. "I said kill me, mon ami... not tickle me." "What the hell is that!?" The man dove at the soldiers, phasing through the bars as if they weren't there. With wolf claws drawn, he sliced into the soldier closest to him. He twirled around, getting the other two in the face. The other two pulled out grenades when the figure jumped up with a balletic back roll behind them. He sank his claws in their necks and ripped them out. Marcus ran off in a flash, leaving the figure and Karl behind, the man grabbed the bars and ripped them off with no trouble at all. He picked the locks of the handcuffs on Karl's wrists, letting them click. Karl rubbed his wrists and looked up at the man, his face was hugged by nice long black hair. "Leon?" "Hello, Karl, mon chéri." Leon's accent was definately Cajun, he must have been with those Gypsy-like nomads since that day... "You're alive." "Oui." Leon smiled and kissed Karl deeply, they wrapped their arms around each other. "Look at you, a Major in the Red Coats." "You hadn't changed a bit, Leon." "I know. That is what makes me me, eh?" Leon helped Karl off the ground, they walked toward the lighter hallway. "I'm so glad you're okay." Karl smiled at his long lost lover, his hands in his pockets. "I'm so happy that you hadn't gotten killed yet. But then again, I always had faith in you." Leon slipped his fingers under Karl's chin. "I can never get enough of those green eyes." "Leon... I wanted to ask you before I left for the training camp... join me." Leon smiled and let out a light-hearted laugh, he stroked Karl's hair with his long, slender fingers. "I can't, mon chéri." "Why not?" "You know what they say, _all work and no play makes Jacques a dull boy_. Besides, I don't feel I have a place here, I love my life on the open road. Gives me all I need." "Except me." "...except you." Leon's arms slid around Karl's waist, he pressed his forehead against Karl's. "I never looked at anyone the same way I look at you. I love you, Karl." "Do what you like, Leon. I won't stop you." Karl's arms were around Leon as well, his gaze met with Leon's. "But stay with me, just for tonight." "I will. Anything for you." They kissed again, their arms around the other in a loving embrace.   
  
  


**-Continued?-**


End file.
